The Unexpected Meeting
by Otaku-Senpai
Summary: Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Sakura and Lee find themselves meeting with Sasuke in an unknown location. Will they have the chance to get him, or leave their last opportunuity to see him again?


The Unexpected Meeting

"I didn't expect meeting you here" said Sasuke. "Ok this it, we've found him and we won't give up" Shikamaru said. Sakura stood up as she knew it was a battle going on. "Sakura-san, were glad you're ready, now, let's go!" said Lee. ""Right, let's do it, this is our chance to get it right!" replied Sakura. There was Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten, battling as soon as they have found Sasuke. While Naruto, still in his Sage Training."_ So, Naruto isn't with them huh?_" Sasuke asked in his mind. "Kage Mane no Jutsu!" said Shikamaru.

"I'm stunned?" Sasuke asked in his mind."Yes, right on target" Shikamaru whispered as he stunned Sasuke with his technique. (Now in area where Naruto is training) "Hmm… it's been a while, shouldn't we go back and visit them?" asked Naruto. "Of course not, you'll have to master sage mode and test it over and over again until you get it right!" said his frog mentor. "I guess you're right, because if I master this I'll be the 6th Hokage in no time!" naruto shouted. (Back to Shikamaru and the others) " Sharingan" Sasuke targeted to Shikamaru. "Sharingan, I'm trapped, what should I do next?" Shikamaru asked himself.

"You're trapped, now you're limit's about to start, Chidori!" Sasuke murmured. As soon as his hand went near Shikamaru's chest, Shikamaru heard voice. "Sasuke-kun", stop this right now!" shouted Sakura. Sasuke lost contact with Shikamaru and Shikamaru woke up. Sakura ran far in front of Sasuke "Fine then, I'm gonna finish you off first." He replied quikly.

Then, Sasuke also ran towards Sakura. "I'll use a fake punch so he could dodge." Said Sakura. "Lee, do it now!" Ten-Ten whispered. Lee disappeared, and went close to them. Sakura then punched bit Sasuke quikly dodged it and Lee went to action. " Konoha Dai Senpou!" he shouted. Sasuke dodged it by jumping and a big chain appeared and tied up Sasuke while holding on to the trees. "Now, do it Ten-Ten!" Shikamaru said. After, Ten-Ten dropped 4 explosive tags in the chains surrounding Sasuke. Ten-Ten now made the hand seals which activates the explosive tags.

(In konoha) "Tsunade-sama, we have a report that Sakura and the others have found Sasuke-kun. But we don't know where their location is." Shizune said. "Sasuke, they found him already, well, go send reinforcements to help them, make them search in groups, now!" shouted Tsunade. "Yes!" Shizune answered. (Back to Naruto's training)

This Sage training is harder than I thought! It's too complicated to master." Wondered Naruto. "Naruto, you'll get the hang of it, you completed it now you just have to master it, you've come this far, don't take it as a joke. Rememeber, you're the fourth hokage's son, and you beat Jiraya because he didn't complete Sage Mode, if you give up easily, you won't be strong, and…. Have the chance to bring Sasuke back to Konoha." Said his frog mentor. "You're right, for Sasuke, I won't lose to him let's go!" replied naruto.

(Shikamaru and the others) "Kakashi- sensei, you're late" said Shikamaru. Then, the explosive tags activated and a huge explosion came. "They all hid in the trees and got safe. "I told the report to Shizune and reinforcements are coming." Kakashi said. Then, while their reinforcements were searching, they saw the huge explosion and went their. Poof…. "Huh, it's a Shadow Clone?" Shikamaru asked himself.

"Sakura-san, his in your back!" shouted Lee. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. Soon, a shuriken appeared in front of Sasuke, and he dodged it as soon as he realized that reinforcements were there. "_So, reinforcements are here_… _there to many, I'll have to go back next time_" Sasuke said to himself. (Back to Naruto). Yes, it's finally complete! I finished and mastered the Sage Mode a little! Yes!" said Naruto.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you got the hang of it. Very good, since you've mastered it, I've decided for us to go back to Konoha later night" said his forg mentor. "Later night? Yes!" exclaimed Naruto (Back to Konoha) I wonder what would happen if he'd return here….asked Tsunade. The door opened and Shizune told Tsunade that the reinforcements saw Kakashi and the others. "Great!" said Tsunade.

"Now we'll just have to wait, what if they won't be catch up with him…" worried Shizune. "Hm..Well, he's only one and the members there are quite many, so we'd have the advantage." Replied Tsunade. (Back to Shikamaru and the others) _"Maybe I'll leave the best for last, before I go, I'll use"_ said Sasuke. Kakashi saw the hand seals Sasuke was making and activated his Sharingan. "Everyone, let's go, his gonna use..." shouted kakashi. "Kirin!" whispered Sasuke.

(in Akatsuki hideout) "Now, Sasuke knows the truth about his brother, he should be planning to destroy Konoha" said Tobi. "Yes, that would make it even easier for us to find that jinchuuriki, called Naruto. It will also be easier because I have the power to control gravity and control force. "When will we go?" said an Akatsuki member. "Tomorrow, right now I still need to prepare for something." Replied Pain.

(Back to Sasuke and the others) Then, thunder shrouded in the ground trying to lock on Sakura and the others. After that huge technique… _"I used my mangakyou sharingan I think a little too much, it hurts but worth it, the kirin technique that Sasuke made, where did he learn it, good thing I put it in a different dimension using my Sharingan._ Whispered Kakashi in his head. "Sakura, you're badly hurt, we need to go back to the Konoha hospital to cure you." Said Shikamaru.

"Not so fast, you've got off my Kirin and now you can't go off that easily" said Sasuke. He then put out his sword and targeted it on Shikamaru and Sakura. "I guess this is it." Said Sakura. When his sword went near them, Lee kicked his hand and the sword got lose. "Lee…." Shikamaru said. "I know what I'm gonna do." Lee said. After he kicked Sasuke's hand, he punched him in the downer part of his head, and did his Hidden Lotus Technique. When they crashed in the floor, he saw himself with electric currents all over him. While smoke was going away, Sasuke said "You should know that I'm not careless, and that electricity in you, that is a technique I developed while I was training for the past few years, which in case stuns you and makes you paralyzed". "I can't move" Lee said. "I'll have to do my best now" Ten-Ten answered.

She then jumped in the top of Sasuke and thrown a big shuriken and chains tying on it in Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it and quikly ran in the chains to get to Ten-Ten above. "Huh, he could run in chains even when going up, even in a situation like this there's a ninety-nine percent chance that he could hit me, the best thing I could do is to let go of the chains." Ten-Ten said. "Trying to escape?" Sasuke asked to her. "This is it, I'll have to throw my last three explosive kunai.

She threw her last three explosive kunai in Sasuke and exploded. "Ten-Ten, we'll need to go back to the Konoha hospital for Sakura to get healed properly!" Shikamaru shouted. "No, I'm ok, I'm just gonna cure myself because after all, I am a healing ninja". Sakura mentioned. "No you and Shikamaru should go, Kakashi-sensei, ten-Ten and I will handle this all by ourselves". Lee said. "Alright guys, we'll do our best to get Sasuke!" Ten-Ten shouted to them while the explosion was still going on. "Let's go Sakura, you'll be healed as soon as we get there" answered Shikamaru.

(Back to Naruto) "Well, it's getting late, we'll have to go". Said Naruto. "Ok, let's Go!" said his frog mentor. "We'll take a different route going to Konoha, just to be safe, remember, the Akatsuki are on the move". Added his frog mentor. (Back to Ten-Ten and Lee) "Where's Sasuke, he should be here". Ten-Ten asked herself. "Wait, if he's not here…. He might be with…" Kakashi answered. "Shikamaru and the others!" Ten-Ten exclaimed. "We'll have to catch up to them before Sasuke gets the chance to attack them". Kakashi said. "Let's go!" Lee said. (Back to Shikamaru and the others) "Were, were going in the same directions, what's happening?" Shikamaru said. "Maybe it's, it's Genjutsu". Replied Sakura. "You're not in a Genjutsu, you're trapped in my Sharingan". Sasuke said.

"And this is your last time to live." Sasuke mentioned. "Chidori!" Sasuke whispered. As he jumped and got an opening, the two poofed with smoke. " So, they're two shadow clones, they tricked me there" said Sasuke. (Back to Kakshi and the others) As soon as they were finding Shikamaru and Sakura, they crashed into each other. "Did Sasuke see you?" Lee asked. "No, we tricked Sasuke by creating two clones and sending them far for us to plan a strategy when he comes back." Said Shikamaru.

After, Sasuke returned to the place where the battle took place and saw no one. "Are you all ready?" asked Shikamaru to everybody. "Yes" said everybody one by one. "Go to positions and do as I said a while ago" whispered Shikamaru. After a while, the background became quite. "Let the plan begin!" said Shikamaru.


End file.
